La chica de la Rosa
by Emmeline D
Summary: Recuerdos gratos. Un amor que no se pierde. One Shot OscarxAndré


_**Desgraciadamente Lady Oscar o también conocida como Versailles no Bara no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes u.u Yo simplemente soy una fanática de este manga/serie xD Y de Oscarsama** _

_**La chica de la Rosa**_

Era un día hermoso de primavera cuando los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de una joven rubia, los cuales le hicieron despertar.

- ¡Nana! ¡Nana! –llamó  
- ¿Si? –respondió una anciana del otro lado de la puerta  
- Necesito que traigas mi traje, que hoy saldré con André

Era el cumpleaños de su padre, iba a comprar un regalo a la cuidad. Todos en la casa ya tenían todo previamente organizado, sobretodo para que éste no se diera cuenta de la "Gran Sorpresa" que se le iba a dar.  
Tocaron a la puerta, era Nana con el desayuno y el traje de Oscarsama, el cual le ayudó a ponerse. No era cualquier traje, no era como los que siempre usaba, el típico traje de hombre, sino que era un vestido celeste con una cinta plateada que iba a la cintura, para marcarle un poco más la figura que ya tenía.  
Tomó su pelo de una manera para dejar descubierto su cuello y lo que se veía de espalda, era toda una dama.

- ¡Debería usar ese traje para la fiesta de esta noche! -dijo Nana  
- No Nana, ya tengo visto el traje  
- ¡¡Pero si ese le queda muy bien!!

Ya no podía retrasarse más, se disculpó, tomo una rebanada de pan y salió corriendo para encontrarse con André y volver lo antes posible.  
Cuando éste la vio, no podía articular palabra. _"Esta no es la chica con la cual me crié…" _pensó mientras la veía bajar las escaleras y hacer señas para que saliera. Oscarsama tuvo que empujarlo para reaccionara mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, _"la más perfecta que he visto"_, dijo para sí André.  
Al llegar a la cuidad, buscaron todos los encargos que el chef había pedido. Luego, Oscarsama dijo que debían ir rápido a un lugar antes de comprar el presente para su Otoosama. Era un lugar donde vendían unos trajes muy elegantes para hombres, y Oscarsama busco uno que ajustase al talle de André.

- Es un regalo –dijo sonriendo-. Aparte, serás mi pareja en la fiesta, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Uh? –no entendía nada, solo atinó a responder…- C-claro

Oscarsama sólo sonreía mientras buscaba el mejor traje para su mejor amigo. Hasta que lo encontró, lo compró y partieron a buscar el regalo.  
André sólo la observaba en silencio y se preguntaba el por qué ella era tan generosa con él. Tampoco entendía por que ella se volvió tan indispensable en su vida. No, no era por el haber crecido juntos, era algo más fuerte, algo superior…

- André, apúrate o llegaremos tarde –dijo ésta ya arriba del carro

0000000

La celebración terminó siendo un éxito. El festejado disfrutó mucho con la sorpresa, con la compañía, etc. Todos se sintieron satisfechos por ello.  
Al momento en que los invitados comenzaron a irse, André pidió a una sirvienta que avisara a Oscarsama que éste le esperaría en el laberinto de Rosas. Y fue a esperar a que llegara. Y llegó.  
André se acercó a ella y le besó la mano. No se había percatado que esa noche lucía hermosa con un vestido negro que parecía haber sido hecho sólo para ella. No pudo evitar el sonrojarse, por suerte estaba un tanto oscuro.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Oscarsama  
- Simplemente quería estar contigo

Tomó una de las rosas que estaban ahí, pero al arrancarla no pudo evitar clavarse una de las espinas. Oscarsama no le ayudó, pues en ese momento volvía una serie de recuerdos a los que ella nunca acudió…

_**  
Flash Back  
**_

- No llores por favor –dijo un pequeño de tan sólo 8 años

La pequeña Oscar lloraba después de haber tropezado con una piedra y haberse hecho una herida en la rodilla, la cual no paraba de sangrar.

- A-André… me duele… y mucho –decía entre sollozos.  
- No te preocupes, ya pasará

André tenía toda la ropa ensangrentada, pero no le importaba, con tal de limpiarle la herida a Oscar, sería feliz.  
Para distraerla un poco, arrancó una flor que estaba cerca de ellos, la cual le pareció muy hermosa y pensó que Oscar se lo agradecería.  
Fue corriendo a tomarla, y al momento, sintió un dolor en sus manos. Vio la rosa entre ellas, pero estas estaban con pequeños puntitos de sangre que iban creciendo.

- ¡André! Esas son rosas, son peligrosas –gritó-. Puedes haberte clavado alguna espina.

André sólo rió. La advertencia de su amiga había llegado un poco tarde, porque ya se había herido. Llevó el regalo a su amiga y se lo dio.

- Tú… Tú eres como una rosa –le dijo.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso dices que soy mala porque daño a las personas cuando se me acercan? –dijo un tanto confusa  
- …-él le sonrió-. No, porque eres hermosa. Y por eso tienes algo te que protege, una especie de coraza, para que no te dañen, esas son tus espinas. Tu eres mi pequeña rosa.

Oscar sólo se sonrojó y abrazó a André. El dolor en su rodilla ya había desaparecido.

_**  
Fin Flash Back **_

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado André  
- N-No… simplemente recordé algo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Oscarsama tomó la rosa y se acercó a André

- Gracias.  
- ¿Por qué me agradeces?  
- Por siempre estar conmigo cuando estoy mal.  
- Es mi deber, soy quien te cuida.  
- No, eres mi amigo, mi compañero. Te quiero.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me nombraste TU "Pequeña Rosa"? A mi no se me ha olvidado.  
- Uh… C-claro que si.

André tomó su mano y la besó una y otra vez. Oscarsama lo miró, lo llamó por su nombre, y cuando éste la miró, le besó en la boca.

- Te amo –susurró sólo para que él la escuchara

_**Fin**_

_**Espero les haya gustado 0**_

_**Ya que hay poquitos fics de Lady Oscar, trataré de escribir algún otro 0**_

_**Atte.: Emmeline Deveraux**_


End file.
